


First Time For Everything

by raendown



Series: KakaHana Soulmate Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A semi-continuation of a Soulmate AU fic I wrote. Mostly just an excuse to write some smut.





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivegotpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotpurple/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the present I wrote for you!

Hana knew Kakashi better than almost anyone in the village. She knew that his ‘mysterious’ persona was a bunch of bullshit and that he was really just a big softy with a squishy, gooey center. Yet somehow he still managed to take her by surprise with how sweet he was sometimes.

 They were standing face to face, so close that the pockets of their vests were brushing together. Kakashi’s hand was raised, tracing a single finger along the outline of her clan markings. Hana raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to flush and quickly drop his hand, shoving it back in to his pocket.

 “S-sorry,” he stammered, eyes sliding to one side. “I just – you’re really – uhm – pretty. You’re pretty.” His brows furrows and Hana could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he very likely scolded himself for sounding so unsure.

 It had been almost six months since they had discovered that they were soulmates. In that time Hana had learned even more about this man than she had known as his friend. Among the things she’d learned was the fact that Kakashi had never dated before. The shyness that kept him covered from head to toe and an adorable sense of loyalty to a soulmate he’d been eager to someday meet had prevented him from entering in to any prior relationships. Riding on the coattails of that little tidbit had been the revelation that had the power to bring the female population of Konoha to their collective knees: Kakashi was a virgin. Had never had sex. Had never gotten naked with woman.

 Hana chased the blush that was spreading down her partner’s neck with soft kisses. Kakashi gasped and squirmed, trying to protest even as he made tiny noises of delight. It had been extra adorable at first, his inexperience. She was, however, not a woman overly burdened with patience. She wanted him. And today she would make sure that he took the damn hint.

 When her soft kisses turned in to gentle bites she was rewarded with a sound that was half surprised yelp and half pleased moan. Kakashi’s body swayed closer to her own. She felt his hands leaving his pockets to absent-mindedly grasp her hips. The way his strong fingers dug in just above the pelvic bone made her feel powerful. Here was one of the deadliest men in the village and she could make him tremble with just a touch.

 “Hana…” he breathed out her name like a prayer, like praise. Hana grinned, dragging her sharp canines against the tendons in his neck as she answered.

“Yes?”

 He gulped audibly as she pushed forward, backing him up against the wall of his living room. When she pressed herself in to him it was gratifying to feel a distinct hardness poking the top of her thigh. Kakashi shuddered hard the moment her thigh touched him.

 “Ah! Hana you-!” He couldn’t seem to get the words out, clenching his jaw instead and dropping his head back as she ground her hips in a slow circle. “What are you doing?” He whispered the words so quietly she almost missed them and the way they quivered past his lips, dripping with uncertainty.

“I would have thought Jiraiya-sama’s novels would have given you enough clues to figure it out,” she chuckled, fiddling with the pull on the zipper of his vest. He had only just managed to bring his head back down enough to look her in the eye when she began to slowly drag it open. His eyes widened and the entirety of his mask-less face turned a shade darker.

 “I – really? You want - ? Right now?” The hands on her hips tightened. “You know I’ve never, _you know_ …” He couldn’t be more adorable if he tried.

 Hana pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and made a trail of them to his ear where she whispered, “First time for everything.” Then she drew the lobe in to her mouth and nibbled while he shuddered under her ministrations. “I want you,” she growled lowly. Instead of actual words, Kakashi responded with a low whimper. He might be extremely unsure of himself but Hana was noticing a distinct lack of actual protest from her partner.

 With his vest open Hana was free to run her hands down Kakashi’s chest, feeling the muscle definition of a man who trained hard to be good at what he did. When she reached the hem of his shirt she noticed the way he watched her, eyes wide open, body frozen in place. She cocked her head at him and let her hands slide back up without removing any more layers.

 “You know, this would probably be a lot more fun for you if you helped me undress too.” She winked and he made a helpless expression, lowering his gaze to her vest. She waited while one shaking hand removed itself from her hip and reached unsteadily for her neckline. The look of awe on Kakashi’s face as her garment fell to each side was one she wished she could frame. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. He’d seen her in much less modest clothing than her uniform when they went on dates. Yet he still looked at her as if he were unwrapping the most precious treasure in the world.

 When the vest was all the way undone Kakashi poked at one of the flaps with a single finger in a manner which she knew meant he wanted to ask if he could remove it but was too shy to say so. With a shrug it slid down her bare arms with a whoosh and when it hit the ground she kicked it away. The pale finger that was still hovering in the air pressed lightly against the line where her sleeveless shirt ended above her shoulder, his skin warm against her own. Hana brought her own hands back up to Kakashi’s chest, sweeping open _his_ vest and leaning in to kiss his sternum. His breathing quickened when she tugged off his first layer.

 Then he squeaked when she pulled him off the wall by the front of his shirt. Hana walked backwards down the hall, knowing where she was going without looking. She had scoped out his bedroom a few times already during previous visits. He hadn’t said anything, although she was sure he had caught her scent in the air. He certainly wasn’t saying much now as he stumbled after her like a puppy on new legs, eyes wide and jaw slack. By the time they stopped next to the bed he appeared to have forgotten how breathing was supposed to work.

 “I don’t–” Kakashi stopped with the words barely out, his eyes darting everywhere but her. Hana paused and unclenched her fist from his shirt, smoothing out the material and giving him a concerned look.

 “Kakashi I know I kind of sprung this on you,” she admitted. “If you don’t want to, I won’t be upset.” She shook his head.

 “No. I want to.” Apples would be jealous of the shades of red he achieved. “I just don’t know what to do.” He couldn’t meet her eyes as he said it and thus missed the smile that spread across her face.

 “You do what feels good,” she told him.

 His wide eyed look of consternation almost made her laugh as he protested, “How am I supposed to know what feels good to you!?” Hana raised up on the balls on her feet and pressed a slow, distracting kiss to his mouth. When she pulled away she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

 “I want you to do something for me,” she said. He nodded. “I want you to take a deep breath in through your nose.” With another nod he did as she asked. Then he choked on a moan and turned his flaming face away as Hana gave him a feral grin. “Smell that? I know how sharp your nose is Kakashi. I know you can smell how _wet_ I am already. Now imagine what I’ll _sound_ like. How it’ll feel to have me bucking underneath you and _begging_ for more.”

 “Please stop,” he whispered, eyes screwed shut. “Or you won’t be doing anything but laughing.”

 Hana bit her lip and looked down. Even through his uniform she could see the way his cock twitched, evidence of just how much her words had affected him. She didn’t bother to hold back the pleased sigh as she pulled away.

 By the time Kakashi opened his eyes Hana had sat down on the bed and swung her legs up to recline in to the pillows. With a smile she beckoned him to come join her. He shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his head before making his way over and gingerly laying down on his side next to her. He huffed when Hana dragged him bodily over herself and caught himself just in time, his arm shooting out to bear his weight over top of her. One of his legs landed between her own.

 “Where do I…start?” he whispered. She noticed that the more embarrassed he was the lower the volume of his question. But he had managed to get the whole question out so she said nothing about it.

 “Do you ever think about this? When you’re alone?” Her tone made it very obvious what she was referring to. Kakashi tried to look away but she caught his face and brought it back, pressing her answer directly to his lips. “I want you to do those things you imagined doing. Any way you have ever thought of touching me, I want you to do it.”

 With that Hana kissed him, coaxing his tongue out and brushing it with her own. Kakashi’s moan was startled but he pressed back, tilting his head to lick deeper in to her mouth. He had been a naturally good kisser right from start. In the months that they had been together he had graduated to mind-blowing.  

 It took a few minutes as Kakashi seemed to battle with his innate bashfulness. Hana played with the hair at the back of his head, petting him soothingly and interspersing it with random sharp tugs to keep him on edge. His breath hitched with each tug until finally she felt him shifting, redistributing his weight to one arm so that the other could touch the top of her shoulder and slowly run down her arm. When he reached the bend of her elbow his hand simply continued downward, tracing her side. He squeezed her waist once, almost as if in reassurance.

 Hana couldn’t hold back the pleased sound that escaped when questing fingers peeked underneath her shirt, skimming tentatively across her belly. She pressed her mouth harder against his and tugged at his hair again. He retaliated by questing higher until his palm was holding her ribs just under the line of her bra. There he paused and she had to fight not to sob with want. She heard him inhale shakily and then felt him shudder. She grinned. The scent of her arousal was already so thick in the air. She couldn’t imagine how he would react to having his nose buried in the source. A thought for another day.

 Deciding that her hands had been passive long enough, Hana untangled her fingers from strands of silver and reached down to grab a hold of Kakashi’s shirt. Without any warning she broke their kiss and tugged it up over his head, muffling whatever startled exclamation he made. When his head popped free of the material she grinned mischievously at him and leaned up to nip at his throat. He struggled to free his arms while she distracted him.

 When he was finally untangled and able to support himself over her again, Hana was blown away when Kakashi turned his head and sank his teeth in to _her_ neck. He surprised her so much she didn’t have the brain power to modulate her volume and her moan was so loud she wondered if the neighbors were home to hear it. Hana arched her back as Kakashi sucked and nipped his way along her collarbone, inching toward her chest.

 “Hana,” he breathed while one palm skimmed back under her shirt. “Fuck, Hana.” The leg that was still kneeling between her own pressed up seemingly on instinct, grinding against her core. Hana let out a puff of air as warmth curled in her gut. She wanted more. She _needed_ more.

 As if in answer to her prayers the hand under her shirt ventured just that little bit farther up until he was cupping her breast. A thumb brushed over her nipple only once before Kakashi suddenly sat back, intent expression on his face as he pulled at her sleeveless top. Hana whined shamelessly as he helped him remove it, tearing her sports bras off at the same time. Kakashi’s hands pushed her back down to the bed and she shuddered as a warm tongue licked a stripe up her chest.

 “Fuuuuck…” Kakashi rumbled absently as his right hand returned to the breast it had been holding. Then he descended to take her pebbled nipple in to his mouth and sucked – hard.

 “Ah!” Hana cried out once, then even louder a second time as Kakashi’s free hand came up to pinch at her other nipple. His thigh ground in to her again and she squirmed as sensation wracked her body from three different points. She had a split second of brain power to spare for the thought that Kakashi had actually let go a lot better than she thought he would before his teeth came together and she shivered, thoughts scattering. “Again!” she demanded. Teeth clenched around her nipple again as her partner happily complied.

 Both of their hands got involved in the flurried attempt to remove the rest of their clothing somehow without removing his mouth from her chest. Kakashi ended up sitting up abruptly with a frustrated noise and almost ripping his pants in his haste to open them. Hana had only wiggled halfway out of hers by the time Kakashi was fully naked and she was delighted beyond belief when he tore them off her legs and tossed them to the side. Then he was back over her, both of her legs parting to accommodate him between them.

 With her heels hooked around the backs of Kakashi’s thighs she was able to pull him down and in until his hardness was pressed right against her dripping folds. Kakashi’s head dropped to her shoulder and his arms quivered beside her head.

 “Shitshitshitshit,” he chanted under his breath. Hana would have smirked triumphantly if he hadn’t instinctively bucked in to her, sending a wave of _want_ rippling through her. He was so close to where she needed him. Her entire body was so taught with anticipation she was sure she wouldn’t last any longer than he was likely to. She’d never known it could feel this intense.

 “Kakashi, please,” she managed to gasp out, hands once again burying themselves in his hair. He laid a row of kisses up her neck.

 “Any-fuck-anything. Hana. Anything. What?” His words were disjointed and breathless and his hips couldn’t seem to stop from rolling against her again, taking away both of their abilities to speak coherently.

 With his head in her neck, his ear was so conveniently right there for Hana to whisper, “Fuck me.” She wasn’t sure how to describe the noise that her words elicited from Kakashi but it was at least two decibels above the sounds he normally made.

 “Are you–” he had only managed to pant out two words before she interrupted him.

 “Damnitpleasenow! Kakashi!” Unable to express herself any clearer through the haze of need, Hana reached down between them and took Kakashi in hand. He jerked as she gripped him, nuzzling further in to her skin and fighting hard for breath. They shifted together to make room for him to press his tip against her entrance and she could feel the way his entire body was quivering with the effort of staying still. Still was not what she wanted.

 With her ankles still hooked around his thighs, she anchored her hands on his waist and pulled him towards her before he could question it. He slid inside her about halfway and even just that much had Hana throwing her head back, spine arching off the bed. Kakashi let out a desperate noise, hips pressing forward until he had buried himself to the hilt. The arms holding him up with shaking again and he lifted his head to seek out her lips with his own.

 “Hana _myHana_ fuck _mine_ ohgodHana,” he whispered in between kisses. Hana simply clung to him and tried to hold on to sanity as he immediately set up a wild rhythm. She had one hand in his hair pulling at the strands and one hand on his bicep, muscles flexing under her fingers as they both blindly chased the storms building inside them.

 The headboard slammed against the wall in a way that his neighbors would surely be mentioning to them later. Sweat beaded on their skin and she could taste the salt of it in the air, on her tongue. Her nose was full of the scent of him, the musk of his arousal, the heady mixture of the two of them together. Every single one of her senses narrowed down to Kakashi and the way they fit together.

 As she had known would happen, it didn’t last that long. It was, after all, Kakashi’s first time. Not to mention how scorching hot she had been right from the beginning, wet before he ever even touched her. It was therefore little surprise when Kakashi’s rhythm began to break after only a couple of minutes. Their bodies made lewd slapping noises as his hips crashed in to hers, each time tearing a sharp cry from her throat. Desperate to reach that finish line with him, Hana unfurled her hand from his hair and reach between them to draw circles around her clit. It had the desired effect.

 The extra stimulation sent her straight over the edge and she felt herself clamping down as her orgasm took her. Her nails dug in to his arm and they probably heard her screams back at the Inuzuka compound but at that moment she could not have cared less. Not when Kakashi was snapping his hips in to her one last time before going still with a strangled shout.

 As she came back down from the high, all Hana could concentrate on at first was the fact that they were both gasping for breath like it had been stolen straight form their chests. She tried to gather the lung capacity to say something but it seemed like it might be a minute before she would be able to and so settled for patting Kakashi’s arm instead.

 His eyes, having been closed tightly in the heat of the moment, slowly drifted open to show her two hazy irises, one black and one red. He blinked a few times before they came in to focus and he was actually looking at her. She offered him a soft smile. Then she watched as the sum of what had just occurred slowly filtered in to Kakashi’s mind, no longer caught up in what was happening. Her smile widened as his face rapidly darkened to a shade that nearly matched his left eye before he promptly hid himself in the crook of her shoulder. Hana held in her laughter even as affection welled up in her chest.

 “I think it’s a little late to be shy, love,” she told him as gently as possible.

 He was absolutely silent for a long time, until at last she heard barely audible words spoken next to her ear, “Can we do that again?”

 This time Hana didn’t hold in her laughter. She could feel the tiny grin on Kakashi’s lips where it pressed against her skin. She could feel the rapid heartbeat that hadn’t slowed behind his ribcage. And if she reached around far enough she could lay her hand on the tattoo that forever marked Kakashi as hers. He was her soulmate.

 She circled her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close while he was still inside of her. She couldn’t wait to keep this man forever.


End file.
